The invention concerns a cable with at least one core and at least one layer of insulation
Electric cable is employed is almost every field of technology. Antenna signals for example are forwarded to receivers, television or radio receivers for example, by way of coaxial cable. Telephone communications are no longer conceivable without coaxial cable. In this area in particular, however, coaxial cable is being increasingly replaced with optical cable, which features an essentially more extensive band width and lower attenuation, because light is a form of energy that requires no shielding, and because the crosstalk that is so irritating with coaxial cable does not occur at all with optical.
Many types of equipment, television sets and video recorders for example, are designed only for coaxial cable. The video signal is transmitted from the recorder to the television set over a coaxial cable. To operate a combination television set and video recorder, however, it is of advantage to transmit control signals in addition to video and audio signals between the two units. Due to the narrow band width and especially due to the distortions occasioned in the video signal and the extreme difficulty of separating the video signal from the audio signal inside the equipment it is not advisable to transmit control signals over the coaxial cable along with the video signals. One of skill in the art is accordingly compelled to provide a separate line to transmit the control signals, which is undesirably expensive. The separate components in other types of consumer electronics-- high-fidelity sets with record players, compact-disk players, radio receivers, audio-cassette recorders, and amplifiers for example-- are connected by simple cable. When control signals must be transmitted along with music and speech, a separate line is also necessary for the aforesaid reasons.